


Galaxies

by MabtheWinterQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, a little depressing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabtheWinterQueen/pseuds/MabtheWinterQueen
Summary: "Galaxies. Universes. Whole star systems and - who knows - maybe even alien life, all waiting for us to discover them." Before he is a warrior, a survivor, a veteran of Tartarus, a homosexual, a son of Hades, Nico di Angelo is a child.This was previously posted on an account with a wildly different name. No, I am not plagiarizing myself.





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Rick Riordan - I do not own Nico or his tragic backstory. That said, I do love Nico.  
> This is a one-shot, but that can change.

Galaxies. Universes. Whole star systems and - who knows - maybe even alien life, all waiting for us to discover them.

 

A long time ago, in one of those galaxies - the one we call the Milky Way - there was a little boy on the planet called Earth who wanted to find those other galaxies. He wanted to find alien life and communicate and introduce them to Mythomagic. He wanted to explore and implore and generally find all that there was to find. He had not a care in the world, and so he did not think of the consequences. But they thought of him.

 

And there were consequences.

 

And they liked to come back full-force.

 

They took his mother.

 

Took his sister.

 

Took his childhood.

 

Took his hero.

 

Took his soul.

 

Even took his sanity for a bit.

 

And eventually, when the consequences took the one thing we all think we can live without, the one thing we need like air to breathe, he was too defeated to care.

 

Because they took not his friends, nor family, nor even oxygen, not even when he wished they would.

 

The consequences took the one thing we should all wish to keep close to us.

 

They took his dream.


End file.
